13 June 1988
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1988-06-13 ;Comments *First song of the show is missing. *Peel was at the Nelson Mandela 70th Birthday Concert when he saw Stevie Wonder at Wembley. File of this concert available below. Date of concert was June 11th, date on files is Nelson Mandela's birthday. Sessions *Jesus & Mary Chain #5. Recorded: 1988-05-31. Repeated: 06 July 1988, 26 December 1988 Tracklisting *Stevie Wonder: Superstition (LP - Talking Book) Tamla Motown (back announced only) : (JP: And I didn't see all the performance at Wembley on the weekend, but I thought that was the most moving moment in it when Stevie Wonder just suddenly appeared as if from nowhere.) '' *None Of The Above: Feel Like A Dog (7") Zanon *Jewel-T: I Like It Loud (7") Jewel *Jesus & Mary Chain: Side Walking (Peel Session) *''Zambian record pronounced as Kalimba Kapapula *Joy Division: Love Will Tear Us Apart (LP - Substance) Factory *David Bowie: Warszawa (LP - Low) RCA (while playing the record, Peel opens a bag of mail that contains a postcard from Billy Bragg, sent from Warsaw - "one of those extraordinary coincidences") *Revelation Time: Captain Dread (7") Five (tribute to Dutch international football team captain Ruud Gullit, who apparently plays bass for the band sometimes) *Freeze: Voices From My Window (7" - Guilty Face) Modern Methods *Overlord X: Rough In Hackney (7" - The Earth Is Moving) Mango Street : (JP: On the weekend on Saturday in fact, I spent whole of my afternoon at a cricket match, charity cricket match, no great distance from my home. One of these things, I haven't played around two years and I expected to make a fool of myself, but I scored rather a princely twenty one. It may not sound alot to you, but it was alot to me. And I .. well taken runs I thought. A six too out of the ground, some cars ill advisely having a car boot sale on the edge of the pitch. Impressive stuff rather pleased with myself. I also took the hardest catch I ever taken in my life, one of those right up in the air things, where you have to run around the boundary standing there waiting the whole life passes by in front of you, while you wait for it to come down, usually you drop it, but on this occasion I caught it and as I say I was hugely pleased with myself.) *Thrilled Skinny: Clinging To The Shelf (7") Hunchback : (JP: As I say I rather enjoy playing cricket and I like to do more of it. The trouble is these days it's very difficult to find a kinda old gentlemen's team with the kind of gentlemenly approach to it. I notice I now mention cricket twice without saying anything about sex romps. This is princially because I'm not quite sure what a sex romp is, nor indeed how you do it. This rather implies something on all fours and frankly I wouldn't want to get involved.) *Jesus & Mary Chain: Coast To Coast (Peel Session) *Gherkin Jerks: Midi Beats (7" - Stomp The Beat) Gherkin *Stump: Angst Forecast (7" - Charlton Heston) Ensign *''tape flip during link'' *Bunker Hill: Hide & Go Seek (7") Mala *Shrewsbury Pumping Station: In The Cellar (7" - Volume 1) Big Ben *Jesse Garon & The Desperadoes: You'll Never Be That Young Again (7") Velocity *Chill Rob G: Dope Rhymes (7") Wild Pitch *Cud: Under My Hat (12") Ediesta *Jesus & Mary Chain: Take It (Peel Session) *Special AKA: Free Nelson Mandela (The Whole World Is Watching Dance Mix) (12") Tone *Tynal Tywyll: Mae'r Telyn Wedi Torri (7") Bobby Riggs *Phuture: Slam (7" with Spank Spank) Low Fat Vinyl *Doughboys: I Remember (LP - Whatever) What Goes On *Perfect Disaster: T.V. (Girl On Fire) (LP - Asylum Road) Fire *Jesus & Mary Chain: My Girl (Peel Session) *Robson Banda And The New Black Eagles: Ngoma Ngairire (LP - Ngoma Ngairire) Kumusha *Doctor And The Crippins: Basket Claw (LP - Fired From The Circus) Manic Ears *''news'' *''clip of Brian Matthew......'' Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Shared Category:Available online File ;Name *1. Peel Show 1988-06-13(p) *2. Mandela 70th Birthday Concert 1988-07-18 Part 1.mp3 *3. Mandela 70th Birthday Concert 1988-07-18 Part 2.mp3 ;Length *2:00:11 *5:22:23 *3:33:57 ;Other *Thanks to John Leonhard's Dad for the recordings ;Available *1. Mooo Server *2 & 3. Mooo Server Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Shared Category:Available online Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:Lee Tapes